


Spotkanie w parku

by Underthewater2016



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Michael, Alpha Michael (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, M/M, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Verse, Young Sam, Young Sam Winchester, miniatura, neko, pisane na kolanie, wszystkiego najlepszego Ami
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 22:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12492260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: Wiem, że tytuł mało wymyślny, ale pisałam na szybko.Najlepsze życzenia :)





	Spotkanie w parku

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts).



> Wiem, że tytuł mało wymyślny, ale pisałam na szybko.  
> Najlepsze życzenia :)

Michael siedział znudzony na ławce w parku, patrząc jak jego młodsze rodzeństwo bawi się na placu zabaw wraz z innymi dziećmi z ich osiedla. Koniuszek jego jasnego ogona podrygiwał rytmicznie na jego udach, w takt niesłyszalnej melodii.

\- Ja… Um…Mogę… mogę się przysiąść? – spojrzał w stronę głosu. Koło niego stał młody, zawstydzony omega. Jego policzki zabawione były ciemnym rumieńcem, z pomiędzy krótkich, rudoblond włosów wystawały lisie uszka, które położone były płasko, a długi, puchaty ogon zawinięty był wokół ściśniętych razem nóg. Chłopak był naprawdę słodki i nie wyglądał na więcej niż osiemnaście, dziewiętnaście lat.

\- Ja przepraszam. Lepiej już pójdę. 

\- Siadaj. – Michael zaprzeczył szybko ruchem głowy i przesunął się, robiąc omedze miejsce. – Przepraszam, po prostu się zagapiłem. – na jego słowa twarz chłopaka przybrała jeszcze głębszy odcień czerwieni, który mógł konkurować z tym, pojawiającym się na jego własnych uszach i policzkach po tym, jak zdał sobie sprawę, że otwarcie się przyznał do gapienia się na omegę. 

\- Przepraszam, nie to miałem na myśli. Nie to, żeby nie było się na co patrzeć. Po prostu mnie zaskoczyłeś i dlatego na ciebie spojrzałem. Na każdego bym spojrzał. Ale nie, że w taki sposób. Bo jesteś naprawdę ładny i słodki i bardzo mi się podobasz. – omega zachichotał, zakrywając usta dłonią. – Wybacz, chyba będzie lepiej jak się zamknę. – miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię ze wstydu. 

\- Mam na imię Dean. – chłopak wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń. - Jestem starszym bratem Sama. On, Gabriel i Lucyfer chodzą do jednej klasy. 

\- Michael. Bardzo mi miło. – uścisnął dłoń omegi, nie przestając się na niego patrzeć. Dopiero wtedy dostrzegł jakie piękne, zielone oczy miał chłopak. 

Blondyn odchrząknął i spuścił wzrok zaskoczony. 

\- Ja… To znaczy… - na policzkach Deana pojawiło się więcej czerwieni, a Michael zdał sobie sprawę, że nadal trzymał omegę za dłoń. Co więcej gładził kciukiem po lekko szorstkich kostkach i wierzchu dłoni. 

\- Przepraszam. – uśmiechnął się przepraszająco, nie puszczając jednak jego ręki, na co Dean odpowiedział potaknięciem i lekkim wygięciem warg. 

\- Dean… ja… Właściwie to zrobiło się dość późno. Dałbyś zaprosić się na obiad. Z Samem rzecz jasna. Tu na rogu jest całkiem niezły bar mleczny i pomyślałem, że…

\- Chętnie. 

\- Naprawę? 

\- Tak, czemu nie? – omega uśmiechnął się szeroko, a Michael poczuł jak jego nogi miękną. – Pod warunkiem, że będą mieli tam dobrą szarlotkę. 

 

Sam, Lucyfer, Gabriel, Castiel i Rafael siedzieli wspólnie na drabince, przyglądając się w zaciekawieniu starszym braciom. 

\- Oni są beznadziejni, jak długo można umawiać się na jedną randkę? – fuknął rozgniewany Lucyfer, nie spuszczając zirytowanego spojrzenia z braci. 

\- Myślisz, że wreszcie się uda? – zapytał Sam, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że Gabriel skubie końcówkę jego ogona, strosząc na niej futro. 

\- Mam nadzieję. Wtedy moglibyśmy spotykać się częściej i się wspólnie bawić. Mógłbym pokazać ci mój pokój i tą nową grę, którą dostałem. 

\- Myślicie, że ten ładny omega nas polubi? – zapytał najmłodszy Castiel, patrząc zaciekawiony na to jak Michael i Dean rumienią się, nie mogąc oderwać od siebie wzroku. 

\- Jasne. I będziemy jedną, wielką szczęśliwą rodziną – wyszczerzył się Gabriel. – To co mogę ci już mówić bracie? – zwrócił się do Sama.

\- Tylko wiesz, że jak Sam zostanie twoim bratem, to nie będzie mógł zostać twoją omegą? – Gabriel zamarł na słowa brata, ściskając w pięściach ogon Sama, który zaczął krzyczeć i się wyrywać. 

\- Cofam to! Oni nie mogą być razem. Zabraniam!


End file.
